


Picking Flowers

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cemetery, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean plucks flowers from a certain strangers garden and goes to the cemetery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Got this from a photo on Facebook. I thought it was really effing cute and could totally see it for Cas and Dean.

Dean is plucking flowers when he's startled by a voice.

"HEY! YOU! Are you the one who's been plucking my flowers?!"

Dean straightens and stutters.

The beautiful man comes walking down his steps and over to Dean.

"You're the one who's been ruining my garden."

Dean looks down, ashamed.

"Well?"

Dean looks back up, "What?"

"Take me to this girl, pretty enough to warrant flower theft."

Dean's color drains of color but he nods and the two walk down the street.

The cemetery's gate is coming into view when the angel speaks again, he refers the guy to angel because he looks and talks like one.

"Where are we going?"

Dean scratched the back of his neck, "You wanted me to take you..."

The angel scrunched his face, "But you led me to a cemetery?"

Dean nods and they go down the rows, stopping at a particular one.

"Oh..."

Dean nods and brushes the previous flowers away, placing the others down. He stands back up and addresses the angel, "I'm sorry I ruined your garden... Your flowers are really pretty."

The angel stares at the headstones for a moment then looks up to Dean, "It's okay, I understand now." He gives Dean a soft smile, "It's sweet of you, really."

Dean's eyes widen, "It is?"

The angel nods, "Yes, for you to come down here and place flowers everyday. I'm sorry I never caught your name."

"Dean."

The angel smiles, "Castiel."

Dean smiled.

One year later the two are coming down to the cemetery, flowers in hand, hands interlocked and happy.


End file.
